A Frosted Heart
by Brick The Third
Summary: EmberClan has lived in peace next to SkyClan for many moons now, but when a mysterious dark force begins to curl it's way into the hearts of their warriors, will the two Clans survive? Or will they both shatter forever? (VOS didn't happen in this story!)
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 _SkyClan_

 **Leader** : Sharpstar - Dark, ginger tom

 **Deputy** : Rabbitleap - Brown tom

 **Medicine** **Cat** : Frecklewish - Mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

 **Warriors** :

Nettlesplash - Sturdy, pale brown tom

Creekfeather - Gray tabby tom

Plumewillow - Dark gray she-cat

Fallowfern - Pale brown she-cat

Sandyspirit - Ginger tom with darker ears, legs and tail-tip

Birdsong - Black she-cat

Fawnheart - Pale brown she-cat with white spots

Beetleclaw - Jet-black tom

Maplefern - Cream colored tom

 **Apprentices** :

Bumblepaw - Golden tom with black stripes

Pebblepaw - Silver-blue tom

 **Queens** :

Honeydrop - Very pale ginger she-cat (Loudkit, Pinekit, Kink-kit, Wetkit)

 **Elders** :

Tinycloud - Small white she-cat

Bouncefire - Ginger tom

Mintfur - Gray tabby she-cat

Sagefur - Pale gray tom

 _EmberClan_

 **Leader** : Flintstar - Dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Mistshadow - Silver she-cat with black splotches and blue eyes

 **Medicine** **Cat** : Fuzzyleaf - Fluffy white tom with green eyes

 **Warriors** :

Milkfur - White and black tom with yellow eyes

Oceanstorm - Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Beesting - Brown tom with gray eyes

Rosewhisper - Cream-colored she cat with pale hazel eyes

Mossybreath - Gray-blue tom with green eyes

Bluewater - Blue she-cat with silver eyes

Lostwhisper - Black tom with blue eyes

Oakwhisker - Redish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Acornwing - Light brown she-cat with darker brown spots and light gray eyes

Amberdapple - White calico with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Goosepaw - fluffy pale gray tom with brown eyes (Oceanstorm)

Ivypaw - Silver she-cat with gray tabby markings and blue eyes (Beesting)

Owlpaw - Dark tortioshell with amber eyes (Mossybreath)

 **Queens** :

Hollowheart - Dark gray she-cat with brown eyes (Frostkit and Pricklekit)

Mallowpool - Golden she-cat with green eyes (Mosskit, Ryekit and Dusk-kit)

 **Elders** :

Willowcall - White she-cat with green eyes

Sweetfur - Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Newtclaw - Bracken colored tom with amber eyes


	2. Chapter One

Frostkit opened her eyes, jumping out of her nest in excitement. Today was the day she would become an apprentice!! She stretched her forepaws in the cramped nursery, trying not to wake anybody up: she liked it when it was quiet. Silently, she slipped outside. The sky was still dark, with only the beginnings of pre-dawn light rising over the horizon. She kinked her tail over her spine, observing the mostly-sleeping clan. Mistshadow was already awake, speaking with her head bent close to Flintstar's. If Frostkit had to guess, they were probably discussing the borders with SkyClan. EmberClan had moved in beside them seasons ago, when Sharpstar had first become leader. We took the forest while they kept the gorge. It worked out well, and both medicine cats use the Whispering Cave and the Skyrock for the gathering. Recently, though, there had been reports of scents on EmberClan's side of the border. Frostkit began to groom herself, hoping that she would get to see the border once she had been made an apprentice.

As the camp became brighter, warriors started to come out of the den for patrols. Oceanstorm and Beesting were the first, heading over to the apprentices den to summon Goosepaw and Ivypaw. The two 'paws joined them outside and the four of them left the camp. Frostkit watched them go enviously, but then reminded herself that she was going to be an apprentice soon!

"Rosewhisper, lead a patrol to check the SkyClan border; take Bluewater, Milkfur, Oakwhisker and Amberdapple, but be careful and try not to start a fight." Mistshadow instructed.

"Can I come too?" A voice squealed. Owlpaw tumbled out of the appprentices den, staring with pleading eyes at Bluewater. Her mentor nodded.

"But do exactly as I say, without question." She said strickly. Owlpaw nodded excitedly and the patrol left.

"Right. Mossybreath, you can lead a hunting patrol with Acornwing and Lostwhisker. I'll join you." The patrol left soon. Frostkit stared around the empty camp, pricking her ears as Flintstar mumbled to himself.

"There isn't nearly enough warriors. We are stil growing." He lashed his tail and then climbed on top of the Treebranch to watch over his Clans.

Suddenly, Frostkit heard shuffling behind her, and she turned to see Mosskit emerging from the nursery. She purred, nudging the tom. "You missed the patrols being sent out!" she teased. Mosskit flicked his hear.

"That's okay. You're becoming an apprentice today?" He added excitedly. Frostkit purred, curling her tail and jumping in place. "Then we should go see the elders one more time together!"

Excited squeaks announced the arrival of the rest of their denmates as Dusk-kit, Rye-kit and Pricklekit tumbled out.

"Let's go see the elders!" Ryekit agreed cheerfully. Pricklekit lashed her tail.

"I'M going to be an apprenctice, so I'm not going to do kit things." She sneered. Frostkit shrugged.

"Suit yourself, come on!" She bounded towards the elders den, the rest of the kits following her. Pricklekit hesitated for a moment, then hurried after them, not wanting to be alone.

Willowcall lifted her graying muzzle as the kits bundled in. "Oh! Hello there!" she purred, binking at Frostkit and Pricklekit. "Have you come for one last story as a kit?" Frostkit nodded, sitting down and wrapping her tail over her paws, looking up at the elder with wide, pleading eyes. The rest of her denmates followed suit, and Willowcall purred, fidgeting into a more comfortable position.

"A long time ago, two cats from the forest clans came over here and rebuilt SkyClan. Their first leader was Leafstar, and she was a fair, fine leader. Once Leafstar passed, Sharpstar became leader. That is when EmberClan first came to make our home in the forest. Flintstar created and grew EmberClan to what it is today, since so many of us were starving; ever since the Twolegplace was destroyed. And so that is why we are here today. Sharpstar and Flintstar have come to agreements. We made borders, Fuzzyleaf and Frecklewish meet each half moon at the Whispering Cave to share tongues with StarClan and both Flintstar and Sharpstar choose cats to go to the gathering at the Skyrock every moon." Willowcall finished, beginning to groom herself.

"Wow!" Ryekit said, fur fluffing out happily.

"All those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneth the Treebranch for a Clan meeting." Flintstar's meow bounced around the camp and Frostkit's fur fluffed out in nervousness when she realized that it was already sunhigh. Mosskit brushed against her pelt calmingly, blinking at her.

"You'll do great, don't worry!" He purred. Frostkit flicked her friend's ear.

"Thanks! And you'll join me in only a moon!" She added happily. Mosskit looked uncertain but Frostkit was already bouncing out of the den.

The patrols had returned, and every cat was sitting arouns the Treebranch. Hollowheart hurried over and began to groom Pricklekit. Frostkit lashed her tail as she was ignored but tried not to let it bother her. Hollowheart believed that Pricklekit would become leader one day, so she only ever paid attention to her. But Frostkit was determinded to make it there first.

"Frostkit, Pricklekit, step forward." Flintstar comanded. Frostkit's legs shook as she went to stand before her leader. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed."

"Pricklekit, from this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Pricklepaw. Mistshadow, you are a fine warrior and thoughtful deputy. I know that you will teach Pricklepaw patience as well as fighting skills." As Pricklepaw touched noses with Mistshadow, Frostkit felt a wave of jealousy. Does that mean that Pricklepaw WILL be the next clan leader?

"Frostkit," Flintstar's meow shook her from her thoughts and she turned towards her leader. "From this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostpaw. Amberdapple, you are a kind, fierce warrior, and I expect that you will pass down all that you know to Frostpaw." Frostpaw curled her tail happily. Amberdapple was a GREAT warrior! As the new mentor touched noses with Frostpaw, she whispered, "I'll be the best apprentice I can be, I promise!" Amberdapple purred.

"Frostpaw! Pricklepaw! Frostpaw! Pricklepaw!" Frostpaw felt warm under the cheers of her clanmates. She was finally an apprentice!

Frostpaw padded back to camp, a giant bundle of moss tucked under her chin. She had wanted to make her new nest more comfortable, and decided that she would vollenteer to clean out the nursery too. Amberdapple had been pleased to hear that.

"What a fine warrior you're going to be!" she had purred. "The best warrior knows that he must take care of his clanmates alongside hunting and fighting."

Frostpaw depoisted half of her bundle on top of her own nest, deciding to deal with it later, and took the rest of it to the nursery, slippping inside.

"Frostpaw! You're back!" Dusk-kit yelled. Ryekit shot up and Mosskit purred. Frostpaw waved her tail in greeting.

"I'm going to clean out you nest!" she explained. Mosskit leaped over and walked around her former denmate.

"Can we help?" He asked. Frostpaw swished her tail happily.

"Of course!" She agreed. "Just pull out all the stinky, dirty moss and bracken and put it in a pile, like this." Frostpaw began to clean out the nest, the kits helping. Mallowpool blinked fondly at her kits and got to her paws, leaving the den.

"I'll get out of your guy's way." She purred. "I need some sun anyway."

The four of them worked for awhile, finally getting all of the dirty stuff out. As Frostpaw spread out the fresh moss, she sighed.

"It's lonely without you guys," she admitted. Ryekit curled his tail happily.

"We'll be apprentices in less than a moon!" he reminded her. Frostpaw purred.

"That's right! I'll make sure that there are three new nests beside mine!"

Mosskit flicked his ear. "Actually-"

"Frostpaw! Are you done? I want to do a training session!" Amberdapple called from the clearing. Frostpaw's tail shot straight up.

"Coming!" She yelped excitedly. "See you guys!" She left the kits, dashing out into the clearing, finding her mentor and circling her. "I'm ready!"

Amberdapple purred, flicking her tail. "Come on, then!" As the two she-cats left the camp, Frostpaw noticed Mosskit staring after her.

Once they arrived at the grassy clearing, Amberdapple lead her to the middle. "Alright. We'll start with a leap-and-hold. Since you're a new apprentice, if we go into battle, then almost every cat will be bigger than you. This will give you an advantage." She dropped into an attack crouch. "I want you to jump onto my back and then get free when I roll over." Frostpaw nodded, dropping into her own crouch. When Amberdapple barred her teeth, Frostpaw leaped, surprised when Amberdapple rolled out of the way and knocked her down. Frostpaw scramble to her feet, shaking scraps of grass from her pelt.

"What was that for?" She demanded crossly. Amberdapple purred.

"In a real battle your opponent wont sit and let you attack them. Plus, your eyes give your plan away." Frostpaw nodded thoughtfully.

"Can I try again?" She asked, getting into a low crouch when her mentor nodded. Frostpaw assessed the situation. Seeing a tree, she decided to aim there. With a powerful kick, she leaped around Amberdapple, latching onto a low branch of the tree before turning and jumping onto her mentor's back and pummling her. When she felt Amberdapple shift, Frostpaw quickly leaped away, sitting down while her mentor got to her paws.

"Good job!" She approved, shaking the dust from her fur. "In a real battle, make sure that your claws are unsheathed and that you scratch them harder, and make sure that you continue to attack! While they are rolled onto their back, jump onto them and claw at their soft belly to do a lot of damage."

Frostpaw nodded, shuffling her paws energetically. "Can we try that again?"

Frostpaw uncurled from her nest, yawning.

"Come on, Frostpaw! If you want to make it back to camp before the ceremony, we have to go now!" Amberdapple called impatiently. Frostpaw slid from the apprentices den, pelt still ruffled from sleep.

"I know.." she mumbled unenthusiastically. They were going hunting with Mistshadow and Pricklepaw, and Frostpaw wasn't looking foreward to it. Ever since Pricklepaw had become an apprentice a moon ago, she had become more obnoxious and mean. And now that Goosewhisker, Ivystorm and Owlheart had become warriors, it was just the two of them in the apprentices den. But at least Mosskit, Ryekit and Dusk-kit would be joining them today. The thought lifted her spirits and she curled her tail happily. "Let's go, then!"

Amberdapple's whiskers twitched, and she turned and led the way out of camp. They went deep into the woods before Amberdapple stopped. "Right. Who can scent anything?" Pricklepaw snorted.

"This is stupid; I've been an apprentice for a moon, of couse I know how to-"

"There's a vole over there," Frostpaw interupted, pointing with her tail. Amberdapple nodded in approval, while Mistshadow gave Pricklepaw a stern glare.

"Since Frostpaw scented it, she can catch it." Mistshadow decided, causing Pricklepaw to sulk. Frostpaw felt excitement stir inside of her, but silently fell into a hunters crouch. Even after being apprenticed for an entire moon, she never tired of hunting for her clan. Slowly, setting her paws carefully on the grass, she crept forward.

Suddenly, there was a flash of fur and Pricklepaw sat up, the vole in between her teeth. She threw it down, lashing her tail. "Frostpaw was taking too long." Frostpaw flattened her ears, tail twitching in irritation. Amberdapple narrowed her eyes, looking like she was about to say something, but Mistshadow beat her to it.

"Pricklepaw, that was not your prey!" She hissed. Pricklepaw scowled.

"I caught it, didn't I?" She demanded.

"You sister was supposed to catch it!" Mistshadow retorted.

"Well, she was taking too long!"

"You do not catch a clanmates prey!" the deputy took a deep breath. "I think that until you learn to respect your clanmates, you can take care of the elders."

Pricklepaw gaped. "But-!"

Mistshadow glared at her and she flattened her ears, shooting Frostpaw a furious look. "Good. Now, go collect moss. I'm sure the Elders will appreciate it. And if you plan on making the ceremony at sunhigh, you'd better hurry." Pricklepaw sulked, padding away with her tail fluffed up. Mistshadow looked at the sky. "Great StarClan, what am I going to do with her?" she muttered, exasperated before following her apprentice into the bushes.

"Right," Amberdapple meowed after a moment. "Let's hunt some more, I think I heard some more mice over under the roots of those trees."

Frostpaw nodded, following her mentor into a hunters crouch.

It didn't take long for the two cats to catch a fair amount of prey. By the time they returned to the camp, each were carrying two mice and a bird. Frostpaw entered the camp with her tail held high, depoisting her catches onto the pile.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneth the Treebranch for a clan meeting."

Frostpaw whipped around at Flintstar's call, her tail waving cheerfully at the sight of Ryekit, Dusk-kit and Mosskit sitting in the middle of the clearing, Mallowpool hurriedly trying to groom all of them at once. Her whiskers twitched when she spotted Pricklepaw padding from the elders den, scraps of moss clinging to her pelt. Frostpaw hurried to sit beside Amberdapple.

"Mosskit, Dusk-kit and Ryekit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Ryekit,"

Ryekit's legs shook as he padded closer. "From this moment on, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Ryepaw. Rosewhisper, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Ryepaw; I expect you to pass on your loyalty and compassion to him." Ryepaw and Rosewhisper touched noses before falling back to sit beside Frostpaw and Amberdapple. She purred, touching her nose to her friend's ear in congratulations.

"Dusk-kit, from this moment on, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Duskpaw. Oakwhisker, you will be her mentor. I hope that you pass on your skill to Duskpaw." The two joined Ryepaw and Rosewhisper. Now just Mosskit was left. Frostpaw couldn't wait until the tom was apprenticed.

"Mosskit, from this moment on, until you revieve your full name, you shall be known as Mosspaw. Fuzzyleaf," Frostpaw's blood turned cold. "You are in need of an apprentice. Mosspaw has shown interest, and I trust you to teach him the knowledge that is needed to be an amazing medicine cat."

"Ryepaw! Duskpaw! Mosspaw!" Frostpaw joined in with the cheering, yowling loudly, trying to dispel the shock clouding her thoughts. Once the cats dispersed, Frostpaw padded up to the three new apprentices.

"Mosspaw, you never told me you wanted to be a medicine cat!" Frostpaw exclaimed, trying not to sound like she was accusing the tom of anything. He shuffled his paws.

"I tried to, but I never got the chance. I'm really interested in herbs, but i'm really sorry that we won't be denmates: I know you were looking forward to that." Mosspaw blinked in apology. Frostpaw pushed down the hurt, reminding herself to be happy for him. She purred, touching muzzles with him, ignoring the pain in her chest.

"It's alright; congratulations!" Mosspaw blinked happily at her.

"Ryepaw, Duskpaw, come on; we're going to take you on a tour of the territory!" Rosewhisker called, Oakwhisker standing beside her. Duskpaw gave an excited jump.

"Great!" She meowed, sprinting away. Ryepaw touched noses with Frostpaw before leaping after his littermate. Frostpaw watched her two friends go, swishing her tail.

'They're going to be tired when they get back..' she thought, remembering her first time exploring the territory. 'I should make their nests for them.' Purring, Frostpaw licked Mosspaw's ear and padded away to find Amberdapple.

"Hey, can I be excused from my apprentice duties for the rest of the day? I want to make Ryepaw and Duskpaw some nests to come back to," Frostpaw inquired once she had spotted her mentor.

Amberdapple considered it for a moment before nodding. "You hunted well today; you deserve the rest of the day off and it's an excellent idea to help your new denmates settle in. Go ahead"

Frostpaw hurried out of camp, her tail high. She was going to make the most comfortable nests for Ryepaw and Duskpaw!

 **A/N** **Right! So this is my new warriors story! It's set in a timeline where A Vision Of Shadows doesn't happen, or happens much much later! I'm hoping to make this a series, and will be updating as much as I can, but I'm working and starting University in the fall, so we'll have to see how that goes!** **Tell me if you liked it and how, and we'll see about getting that next chapter up!** **~Brick**


	3. Chapter Two

Frostpaw spent the day finishing up the nests, wanting Ryepaw and Duskpaw to be comfortable tonight. She was excited to have some friends back with her, especially after having to share a den with just Pricklepaw after Ivystorm, Goosecloud and Owlwhisker became warriors

She knew that she was supposed to love her sister, but she got uncomfortable around the other apprentice. Pricklepaw wanted attention all the time, and got angry when Frostpaw was noticed. She thinks that it's because their mother gave all her attention to Pricklepaw as a kit...

The white apprentice shakes her head tucking the last clump of moss into the nests and leaving the den. It didn't matter now, anyway. She was going to be the best warrior EmberClan has ever seen! Flicking her tail with excitement, she heads for the fresh kill pile and pulls out a small mouse, settling down and waiting for her new denmates to get back.

It didn't take long. By the time the sun was slipping away, Ryepaw and Duskpaw walking into camp, their paws dragging with exhaugstion and their tails flicking with excitement.

With a signal from their mentors, the two sprint over to the fresh kill pile and pull off some prey, trotting over to Frostpaw.

"How was it?" She purrs. Ryepaw have a bounce.

"We saw everything," he squeaked. Duskpaw tore a piece of her vole off.

"We even ran into Rabbitleap!" She whispers, eyes wide with excitement and pride. Frostpaw's ears prick with interest.

"The SkyClan deputy?" She meows, leaning closer. "What happened? Was he on patrol?" Ryepaw settled down, scooting closer.

"He had a patrol of a few cats with him," He described, tail twitching. "But he talked with Oakwhisker for awhile, and they looked pretty serious for awhile."

"Well?" Frostpaw prods impatiently. "Did you hear what they were saying?"

"No," Duskpaw's ear twitches with frustration and she finishes her vole, beginning to clean her whiskers. "They were too quiet." Frostpaw feels a stab of curiosity. Why were they so careful about their words?

"I'm so tired I could sleep for a moon!" Ryepaw complains, rolling onto his stomach as he changes the topic. Frostpaw jumps up, her fur spiking as she remembers.

"Oh! I made you two some nests!" She meows. Ryepaw and Duskpaw let out happy purrs. "Come on, let's get you settled in for the night, training starts early."

With little resistance, the two new apprentices follow Frostpaw into their den, settling down easily into their nests with purrs of gratitude.

Frostpaw wraps her tail over her nose, content to fall asleep surrounded by her clanmates and friends.

Frostpaw opens her eyes into a gorgeous meadow, surrounded by flowers, with trees bordering the edges in the distance. She arches her back luxuriously, drinking in the warmth of the sunlight that blanketed the area.

A small butterfly fluttered past, and Frostpaw meows with excitement, giving into her kit-like urges to chase after it, jumping and swiping at the air, never close enough to touch it.

When the critter finally decides that it's had enough and flies too high to reach, Frostpaw falls onto her four paws and lazily walks around.

She feels relaxed here, content to wander around aimlessly. It takes her awhile to notice the silhouette of another cat at the edge of the meadow, and by the time that she lets out a meow of surprise and bound towards them, she finds herself stirring awake in her own nest.

Blinking sleep from her eyes, Frostpaw stretches and climbs out of her cozy moss. She almost wishes that she could've stayed in that field forever when she exits the den and is greeting with a gust of cold wind. Fluffing out her fur, she bounds towards Amberdapple.

"Great, I was just about to go and grab you," she meows briskly. "We're going on the dawn patrol with Mistshadow, Rosewhisper, Acornwing, Pricklepaw and Ryepaw," She explains.

Frostpaw's tail droops. Great, she gets to patrol with Pricklepaw. This was going to be such a sucky dawn patrol!

A few moments later, she hears Pricklepaw stomp over, fur bristling with irritation.

"I don't want to go on the dawn patrol," she complains loudly. "Why can't I go hunting? Nothing exciting every happens!"

Mistshadow gives her apprentice a stern look. "You can stay in camp and check the elders for ticks, if you'd prefer," she warned dryly. Pricklepaw scuffs her paws.

"No thanks," She sulks. Frostpaw lashes her tail on annoyance. Why couldn't Pricklepaw be happy with something for once and not make everything so difficult?

Her thoughts were interrupted by an excited squeak from behind her. A pelt blurs past her eyes and halts in front of Rosewhisper. "I'm going on the dawn patrol?" He squeals. Rosewhisper purrs.

"Yes, and you're going to do everything that I say, no questions asked," she explains sternly. Ryepaw nods his head eagerly.

As Acornfur walks over, yawning, Mistshadow nods her head. "Alright. We're all here, lets go." With a flick of her tail, she summons her patrol alround her and leads the way out of camp. The day is damp, the sunshine not yet strong enough to provide warmth, and Frostpaw finds herself ponging for the sunny field of her dream.

Ryepaw is jumping ahead excitedly, clearly overjoyed to be on patrol. 'At least one of us are,' Frostpaw thinks, shooting a glance at Pricklepaw, who's pelt was spiked with annoyance.

"After this, I'm going to take you hunting with Rosewhisper and Ryepaw," Amperdapple murmers, falling into step beside the white and black apprentice. "I hope that you'll help to encourage Ryepaw, because this will be his first hunt and he's just learning."

"Of course!" Frostpaw meowed indignantly. She wasnt her sister! Amberdapple blinked in approval.

"Good. Now keep your ears and eyes alert and tell me if you notice anything unusual," she instructs. Frostpaw nods and pricks her ears. Although everything has been peaceful between the two Clans so far, they were still getting used to their neighbors, and anything could happen.

It isnt long until the patrol arrives at the border with SkyClan, and they stop to create markers. While the warriors do the task, Frostpaw turns to Ryepaw.

"Has Rosewhisper taught you the hunters crouch yet?" She asked kindly. The apprentice immediately drops into the crouch, shooting an excited look at Frostpaw.

"No, but I've been watching you and Pricklepaw," he meows. "How am I doing?"

"Is that supposed to be a hunting crouch?" A scornful meow sounds from behind them. "It looks like you're a lump! You'll never be a warrior like that!"

Seeing the crestfallen look on Ryepaw's face causes anger to bubble up in Frostpaw. "Shut up, mouse brain!" She hisses, swinging around to glare at Pricklepaw. "As if you could do better on your second day as an apprentice!" Pricklepaw glares at her and shovers her muzzle into Frostpaw's face.

"I was better than that when I was just a kit!" She snarls.

"You're still barely a kit!" Frostpaw growls, swiping her paw at her sister's nose to roughly push it away. Pricklepaw's fur fluffs up and she hisses in anger, leaping on top of Frostpaw.

"You're just jealous because I'm already the better apprentice and Hollowheart likes me better!" She taunts. Frostpaw lets out a yelp of surprise as she feels claws digging into her. "I'm going to be leader and you can't stand it!"

Frostpaw struggles to push Pricklepaw off of her, panicking as clumps of fur are torn painfully off. 'Dear StarClan, she actually wants to hurt me!' She thinks, shocked.

Suddenly, her sister's weight is pulled off of her and she scrambles to sit up. Mistshadow has Prickplepaw by the scruff, and Frostpaw watches as she is tossed away.

"What do you think you're doing?" The deputy snarls, glaring at her apprentice. Pricklepaw stares at her, eyes on fire with hatred.

"She started it!" She spat, lashing her tail. Frostpaw twists around to lick at the red scratches on her side, fur ruffled with shock. Ryepaw was watching her with eyes wide with horror.

"I don't care who stared it, you never attack a clanmate, do you hear me?" She retorts, furious. Pricklepaw says nothing, her claws sinking into the ground. She stares hard at her apprentice for a moment before turning to the rest of the patrol. "Continue the patrol while I take these two back to camp," she instructs curtly.

Frostpaw stares at her paws in shame, feeling guilt rage inside of her. "Come on," she growls, heading for camp, Pricklepaw stomping behind her. Frostpaw gets up and follows, tail dragging.

What would the clan say?

 **A/N:** **WOOO another chapter! :DD not super long but I'm hoping to update again soon!** **hope you enjoyed!** **~Brick**


End file.
